1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to seats for vehicles and, more specifically, to a seat track system with a low profile track and manual positive engagement locking mechanism for a seat of an automotive vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known to provide a seat for a vehicle such as an automotive vehicle. Typically, the seat includes a generally horizontal seat portion and a generally vertical back portion operatively connected to the seat portion. The seat may include at least one, preferably a pair of tracks to allow horizontal adjustment of the seat portion and a pivoting mechanism to allow vertical adjustment of the seat portion. The tracks are spaced laterally and extend longitudinally and are secured to vehicle structure such as a seat riser by suitable means such as fasteners. The tracks are steel, rolled sections with a fixed lower track member and a sliding upper track member. The tracks may be longitudinally adjusted manually or by power. The longitudinal adjustment of the vehicle seat, in some applications, must include positive or continuous engagement in any position with the track to prevent longitudinal movement of the seat during a vehicle impact.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a seat track system for a seat of a vehicle that provides a positive engagement to prevent movement of the seat once it is adjusted. It is also desirable to provide a seat track system for a seat of a vehicle that has a very low track profile. It is further desirable to provide a seat track system for a seat of a vehicle that has a positive engagement locking mechanism capable of operating in a very low track profile. Thus, there is a need in the art to provide a seat track system that meets at least one of these desires.